wiki_sentaifandomcom-20200214-history
Engine Sentai Go-onger
Engine Sentai Go-onger (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー, Enjin Sentai Gōonjā?, translated as Engine Squadron Go-ongerαβ) is the title of Toei Company's thirty-second Super Sentai series of Japanese tokusatsu television series. It premiered on February 17, 2008, a week following the finale of Juken Sentai Gekiranger, and ended on February 8, 2009. It aired as part of TV Asahi's 2008 Super Hero Time block alongside Kamen Rider Kiva. The motif of this series is animals, the motor industry, and environmentalism. Its footage is being used for the American series Power Rangers: RPM and was dubbed into Korean for Power Rangers: Engine Force. Story Machine World (マシンワールド, Mashin Wārudo?) is one of the 11 Braneworlds (ブレーンワールド, Burēnwārudo?) other than our own, which is referred as the Human World (ヒューマンワールド, Hyūman Wārudo?), and it is home to giant vehicular beings called Engines who wage a war against the Gaiark who desire to pollute their world. Losing, Gaiark's three Pollution Ministers' escape leaves them on Earth, seeing the Human World as an easier location to create their ideal paradise. The six Engines manage to pursue them, selecting five humans to become their partners, the Go-ongers. The team are joined by Go-on Wings and their Wing Engines, as well as the Ancient Engines, as they all together battle the Gaiark as well as other evil villains from other Braneworlds. Go-ongers The main team based out of the RV known as the Ginjiro-go (ギンジロー号, Ginjirō-gō?), named after Saki's family dog, the Go-onger team is composed of the core three and two back-up members who support the main team. Each of the Go-ongers has his/her own role call phrase and a nick-name before the group says "Persevering on the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai Go-onger!" (正義のロードを突き進む！炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー！, Seigi no Rōdo o tsukisusumu! Enjin Sentai Gōonjā?), saying "Checker Flag" whenever they win. 1 Advertisements for the series show that the first kana in the Go-ongers' surnames spell "ecology" (「え・こ・ろ・じ・い」（エコロジー）, "E-Ko-Ro-Ji-I" (ekorojī)?) in Japanese. One kanji in each Go-onger's given name contains a variation of the radical for "car" (車, kuruma?). Each of the Go-ongers has a weapon called a Go-on Gear (ゴーオンギア, Gōon Gia?). The Go-ongers each wear a necklace bearing the Go-onger crest, with a colored stone of their respective color in the center. During the events of Go-onger vs. Gekiranger, after losing their Engine Souls, the Go-ongers learn a new fighting style, Engine Fist (炎神拳, Enjinken?). * Sōsuke Esumi/Go-on Red * Renn Kōsaka/Go-on Blue * Saki Rōyama/Go-on Yellow * Hant Jō/Go-on Green * Gunpei Ishihara/Go-on Black Go-on Wings The Go-on Wings (ゴーオンウイングス, Gōon Uingusu?) are a two-man team composed of the Sutō siblings, who came from a Plutocratic lifestyle and chosen by the Wing Clan Engines due to their esper abilities, brought to the Machine World to become an elite fighting force under Jum-bowhale's guidance before the Go-onger team came to be. However, it is due to their training that the Go-on Wings see the Go-ongers as being too inexperienced to protect the Earth from Gaiark. However, after learning from Jum-bowhale about what truly made the Go-ongers who they are, the Go-on Wings join the Go-ongers as comrades. Living at their villa, the Sutō siblings come to the Go-ongers' aid whenever they feel an evil presence making its move. After transforming, they say "Take Off! Go-on Wings" (テークオフ！ゴーオンウイングス, Tēku Ofu! Gōon Uingusu?), with their victory quote "Touch Down." The Go-on Wings each wear a necklace bearing the Go-on Wings crest and are fearful of ghosts since being told scary ghost stories by their grandfather. After the final battle, the Sutō siblings resume their family duties in high class society, though Hiroto was a bit relucant to accept this role. With the Go-ongers, the groups' surnames spell "ecologist" (「え・こ・ろ・じ・い・すとう」（エコロジスト）, "E-Ko-Ro-Ji-I-Sutō" (ekorojisuto)?). The two also learned to fight in the Fierce Beast-Fist Beast Arts from Gorie Yen. * Hiroto Sutō/Go-on Gold * Miu Sutō/Go-on Silver Allies * Bomper Other Braneworlds Occasionally, the Go-ongers will meet people and creatures from the other 9 Braneworlds that existence entails. Junk World * Osen (27) Sound World * Lumbiaco (31) Stormy World * Wameikle (41) Magic World * Mage's Wand (42) Christmas World * Santa Claus (43-44) Samurai World The Samurai World (サムライワールド, Samurai Wārudo?) is a Braneworld that resembles Feudal Japan and is under the dictatorship of Empress Maki and her Yōma until the Go-ongers ended up in the Braneworld by accident and help in overthrowing Maki. In Human World and Samurai World, there are rare people with the same looks and the same soul. * Bakki (24) * Empress Maki (Movie) * Raiken (Movie) * Gokumaru (Movie) * Rairaiken (39-40) * Gokugokumaru (39-40) * Harunosuke (39-40) * Akinosuke (39-40) Other Braneworlds mentioned in the series are the destroyed Prism World (プリズムワールド, Purizumu Wārudo?) and Glass World (グラスワールド, Gurasu Wārudo?) as well as the Gunman World (ガンマンワールド, Ganman Wārudo?) which is currently being attacked by the Pollution President (害統領, Gaitōryō?) of the Gaiark forces. The only other Braneworld that is extensively covered is the Samurai World. Villains * Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark ** Pollution Ministers *** Land Pollution Minister Yogostein *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia *** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas ** Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes *** Kokorootomedes ** Cleaning Minister Kireizky ** Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein ** Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne ** Barbaric Machine Clan Arelunbra Family *** Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote *** Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra ** Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal ** Barbaric Machine Soldiers Ugatz ** Barbaric Dohma ** Barbaric Dohma SP ** Barbaric Machine Beasts Arsenal * Henshin Cellphone Go-Phone * Henshin Brace ShiftChanger * Self Changing Gun MantanGun * Road Saber * Garage Launcher * Racing Bullet * Highway Buster * Bridge Axe * Cowl Laser * Junction Rifle * Super Highway Buster * Handle Blaster * Henshin Grip Wing Trigger * Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger * Wing Booster * Double Engine Soul Kankanbar * Kankan MantanGun Engines # Engine Speedor # Engine Bus-on # Engine Bear RV # Engine Birca # Engine Gunpherd # Engine Carrigator # Engine Toripter # Engine Jetras # Engine Jum-bowhale # Engine Kishamoth # Engine T-line # Engine K-line